


Falice oneshots

by Multi_love



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Riverdale, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_love/pseuds/Multi_love
Summary: Mostly Falice oneshots but other characters will appear.





	1. Knight in shining chocolate wrappers

Alice heard a knock on ber bedroom door but decided to ignore it. She was laying in bed buried under the covers.  
Her hair was a mess and spread out over the pillow. The room was dark, the lamp was off and the only light was the light from the light. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep but she heard the knock on her door again. She buried her head under the pillow and tried to shout out the sound. The person on the other side of the door didn't give up, the knocking continued.  
\- Go away she said.  
She heard the door open and someone come in. She leet out a sight and closed her eyes.  
-Are you that unhappy to see me a voice said.  
She could recognize that voice anywhere. The voiced that could keep her calm down, that she loved to hear and never would get tired of.  But as much as she loved that voice she wasn't in the mood to be with anyone. She just wanted to be alone.  
\- Go away Fp  
-Are you okey Ali, you weren't at school so I came over?  
\- I'm fine, just go away she said tired.  
He didn't go way. She could sense him but didn't bother to get up and look at him. She drew the covers over her head even more if that was even possible. He looked at her and wondered why she was like this.  
\- Did I do something? He asked.  
\- No  
\- Then why aren't you talking to me?  
\- I just need to be alone she said quiet  
\- Did something happen, did you fight with your parents?  
\- Or someone at school, is it someone I need to talk to?   
Both of them knew that he would just talk to them. Alice smiled a little at that.  
-No you don't need to anything Fp.  
\- Then talk to me  
\- There is nothing you can do.  
She just wanted to sleep but he wouldn't let her with all of his talking. She tried to close her eyes and sleep but she knew him, he was almost as stubborn as her. He wouldn't give up without a fight. He never did give up a fight. Fp who was leaning against the doorframe walked slowly in to the room and stood at the edge of the bed. Alice was buried under the covers and you couldn't see her but a little bit of her blond wavy hair.  
\- Alice  
No answer  
\- Alice, Alice, Alice,Alice,Alice Fp kept repeating her name.  
\- Shout up! she said irritated.  
Fp knew she wouldn't talk with him so he took the covers away from her. She made a sound of protest. And there she was, Alice Smith curled up like a ball and was smaller then ever. She had some sweatpants and a oversized t-shirt that Fp knew was his. He got a smile on his lips at that.  
Alice felt the bed dip and Fp's hand on her arm. She was turned so she had her back to him. He looked at her and tried to se if she was hurt. Her fights with her parents become a little violent sometimes and she wouldn't tell anyone about it. She had made him promise not to tell anyone. Alice could feel his eyes on her, inspecting her.  
\- I'm okay she said  
\- You don't seem to be okay  
\- Fp just leave it.  
\- You know I'm not going to to that  
She leet out a sight.  
\- Shouldn't you be with the serpent or something, anything but waste your time on me she mumbled.  
\- I never waist my time when I'm with you he said quite.  
They had been dating for 4 months and became serious a month ago. They had always been there for each other and Fp, wouldn't leave until he made sure she was okay.  
-Uggh you aren't going to give up are you? She asked him.  
\- Nope  
She finally turned around and faced him. Her eyes were tired and had dark bags under her eyes .  
-  Shit Alice haven't you sleept.  
\- Does it look like I have she asked him.  
\- Why? He asked her.  
\- Fine you win. I'm never really able to sleep when I'm on my period because my stomach and body really hurts.  
\- Really? Fp raised his eyebrows at her.  
\- What?  
\- You couldn't just have said that from the start.  
She gave him on of her famous glares.  
\- I didn't want you to se me like this she confessed quiet.  
Fp looked into her beautiful eyes. He felt like he could drown in them. His eyes went down to her lips. He bent down and captured her lips with his. He drew back and looked at her   
\- Listen to me, I will always love you. Always, even now like this. Do you understand me?  
She nodded.  
\- I love you to.  
He bent down to kiss her again, this time longer then before. They drew back again.  
-ahhh  
Alice hugged her stomach tight. Fp went and laid at the headboard of the bed.  
\- Come her.  
She went and laid beside him. Her head on his chest. He put his hand on her stomach and started to rub it.  
Alice looked up at him confused her eyebrows raised.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- I thought it would make it feel better, I can stop if you want he said unsure.  
\- No you don't have to stop she said holding his hand on her stomach.  
She realized that she actually liked the feeling of the rubbing, it was helping with the pain.  
\- You like it don't you? he asked with a grin  
\- Mhhm She said with a smile.  
He continued to rub her belly and she felt her eyelids were heavy. She closed her eyes and feel into sleep. Fp saw her fall into sleep and kissed her head. He kept rubbing her belly and smiled at her. She was so small and cute like this and  
Fp Jones loves his girl.

Alice woke up with her head on her pillow. She sat up locking for Fp and saw him sitting at her old small table writing something. He hadn't noticed that she had woke up and continued writing.  
\- What are you doing? She asked him  
He looked up at her.  
\- Hey sleeping beauty he said stood up, walked and sat on her bed.  
-What where you doing? She asked him again.  
\- Your math homework, I'm pretty good at math so you don't have worry about getting the wrong answers.  
\- You didn't need to do that.  
\- It's no problem, I made mine and decided to do yours.  
Alice kissed him and then pulled apart.  
\- And I bought you something he nodded to her bedside table.  
The table were filled with chocolate and other sweets.  
\- You bought me chocolate?  
\- And some sweets and your favorite milkshake, I heard it helps.  
\- You didn't need to waste your money on me, it's not like the serpents gives the best pay.  
\- It's okay and I said that nothing about you are wasting time or money.  
She looked deep into his brown eyes. Fp took his hand and moved her hair behind her ears before putting it on her cheek caressing it and she leaned in to his touch. He went down to kiss her and she meet him halfway. They broke way for air and looked deep into each others eyes.  
\- I love you so much she said quiet  
\- I love you more  
They sat like that for a while, his hand on her cheek in comforting silence before Fp broke the silence.  
\- Do you want to watch tv? He asked.  
\- Sure  
He turned on the old tv and sat against the headboard of the bed. Alice went and laid her head on his chest and taking her chocolate milkshake drinking it. Fp laid his hand on her belly and started to rub it. And there they sat the whole day, sharing sweets, stealing kisses and just enjoying each other's company.  
Alice head on his chest and his band on her belly both of them were asleep the tv still on in the background.

 


	2. Safe in your arms

Alice slowly opened her bedroom door. She could hear her fathers snores and she slowly and quiet walked to the kitchen. She went to the phone slowly taking it and dialing his number with shaky hands. She put the phone to her ear.  
The phone rang three times before a tired voice answered.  
\- Hello  
\- Fp she said in a small voice.  
He had to hear that something  was wrong because she felt him wake up.  
\- What is it? He asked her.  
\- Can I... can I come to you she whispered.  
\- Yes of course Fp said who since heard her voice had put his clothes on.  
\- I will meet you halfway okey?  
\- Okey.  
They closed the call and Fp quickly was out of the door.   
Alice slowly put the phone back. She could hear the muffled cries from her mother but didn't do anything. She quickly but quiet made her way to the door in the dark. She put on her shoes and opened the door slowly. She went out in the cool weather. The wind was blowing at her hair and she felt cold. She didn't take anything with her as she only wanted out of that house. The night sky was clear and filled with stars and the moon was shining bright. No one else was out as the clock was over 3 am. Everyone was either asleep, passed out or at the whyte wyrm. She walked fast at the direction of his trailer. She could see someone coming from that direction. As she saw it was him she started to run and threw her arms around him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her sops and he laid his hand on her head holding her. He couldn't do much more then to hold her and she didn't want anything else. They stayed like that until Fp felt her crying decrease. He pulled back and laid his hands on her arms.  
\- Alice what happened.  
\- My dad, he was angry she said with tears streaming down her checks.  
\- It was really bad.   
\- It's okay I'm here now, no one is going to hurt you.  
She looked at him with her tears eyes and hugged him again. He hugged her back and held her head pressing small kisses to it. He hates seeing her like this. So screed and small. The strong and confident girl had leet her walls down and he knew she only did it around him. He could feel her shiver so he pulled back again.  
\- Are you cold? He asked her looking at her bare arms.   
Sh shook her head as a yes and he gave her his serpent jacked. She tried to protest not wanting the jacked.  
\- You will get cold she said.  
\- It's okay I'm not cold.   
She looked at him as she didn't believe him but she wore the jacket. The jacket was way to big for her. Fp put his arm around her shoulder. Alice took the hand on her shoulder with her right hand holding it. She wanted to be as close to him as she could. They started to walk to his trailer. It wasn't a long way just a couple of minutes. They didn't speak as they walked.   
They reached Fp's trailer and he leet go of her to open the door. He put a finger at his lips to tell her to not make to much sound. They walked in and she saw his father asleep on the pullout sofa in the living room. They closed the door quiet to not wake him up but the sound still woke him. He was the serpent king and to survive meant to sleep light. He sat up and looked at Alice and Fp. Alice was standing nervously beside Fp holding his hand, his jacked still on her. Fp's father looked at the oversized jacked.   
\- What's going on?  
\- Alice called me and asked me to pick her up Fp answered. He was drawing circles at the back of her hand.  
\- At 4 am? He asked raising his brow and looking at the clock on the wall.  
\- Yeah Fp said.  
\- Okay son what's going on?   
\- Nothing Fp said.  
-Fp you can tell him Alice said with a small voice.  
\- You sure?   
She nodded.   
\- Alice father got violent on her tonight so she called me to meet her.  
\- Smith?   
\- Yeah Fp said.  
He looked at them and Alice felt her panic rising. She didn't want to fight with anyone else. And before she could think she was talking.  
\- It's okay, I don't need to stay here I will find another place, I'm so sorry for disturbing you she said in a quiet and small voice going for the door. Fp's hand was holding her back and he was just about to say something but his father was quicker.  
\- No Alice you are definitely not going somewhere.   
Alice stopped and looked at him. Her hand was still holding Fp's. He drew her back to him and both of them looked at his father.  
\- I know your father Alice, I know how he is and today wasn't a good day for the serpents. I will talk to him.  
\- You don't need to Alice said.   
\- No I will and you can stay here as long you as you want.  
\- Thanks Alice said.   
\- Goodnight dad Fp said and lead them to his bedroom. There wasn't much in his room but his kingsized bed, a bed side table and a drawer for his clothes. He only had some pictures, mostly of them on his wall and one of them celebrating their one year anniversary. They walked into his room and Fp closed the door behind him. They sat beside each other on the bed their legs touching. She looked down at her hands playing with a ring that Fp gave her. Fp took her hand with one of his and the other under her chin to lift her head so she would look at him. He took his hand under her chin and placed it on her cheeks . Alice closed her eyes and leaned in on the contact.   
\- Alice what happens.   
She sighted and opened her eyes and looked at him.  
\- He came home late and me and my mom where home. He was yelling and throwing stuff so I screamed at him to stop but it only made it worse. He looked at me and started to yell and punch me. You could clearly see that he was drunk. He was drained in alcohol and you could smell it on him. My mum tried to stop him but he slapped her so hard she started to bleed. With both of us on the ground he went and sat at the sofa. After a while my mother told me to slowly get up and go to my room. Both of us left for our rooms. Then I waited till he was asleep and then called you and the rest you know.   
She could se the anger in his eyes as he took the jacked from her and started to gently look over her. Fp's blood boiled as he heard the story and saw the dark ugly bruises on her arms. Some very old but some really new.  
\- I'm going to get some ice.   
He left the room but returned soon with some ice, two beers and her favorite candy. He gave her the candy and a beer and he placed the ice on an really ugly bruise on her arm. She opened her beer and drank from it.   
\- You need to tell someone   
\- I can't she whispered.  
\- Yes you can Alice, he can't keep doing this.  
\- Your father will talk to him.  
\- It won't help Alice and you know that.   
\- Lets go to the sheriff Alice.  
\- I can't my mom she...  
But Fp interrupted her.  
\- We will get her out and then go to the sheriff. Okay.  
-okay she looked unsure.  
\- I'm scared Fp.   
\- You don't need to be. He was still holding her cheek and the ice bag on her bruises.  
\- Do you trust me? Fp asked.   
\- Yes, with everything, she looked into his eyes.  
\- Then trust me on this.  
She nodded her head with tears in her eyes. She didn't notice when Fp took away the beer and candy and put it on the table. She felt him pull her in to a hug. She noticed her cheeks wet, she hadn't notice she was crying. Fp was holding her thighs as she cried. This is where she wanted to be, in his strong arms that she felt safe in. She wanted to stay like this forever. Fp never leet go of her, he kept hugging as she cried. Fp Jones was here safe place and Alice Smith was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some prepered chapters that I will post one everyday.


	3. The original core four

Alice was looking at her self in the mirror. She twists and turns in the dress and runs a hand on the fabric.   
Hermiome pokes her head in the dressing room.   
\- Come on out, leet me see it.   
Alice follows her out and stands there. If she were going to be honest she hated the dress. It't was a pink short dress down to her knees. It was sleeveless with a V-neck.   
Alice looked down at her self and made a face and looked up at Hermione.  
\- Yeah that's totally a no, so not you Hermione said.  
Alice smiled at her. Her best friend knew her so well. Go change into your clothes and lets continue searching.   
Alice did that and returned.  
\- I hate shopping.  
\- I know and that's why I'm here, you need a dress and I'm here to help.  
They walked down to the other side of the store.  
\- And what dress are you going to have? Alice asked her.   
\- Hmmm Idk but a really sexy one she said.   
-of course you are, Alice rolled her eyes.  
They looked through the dresses. Something emerald green caught her eyes. She walked down to the end of the room picking up a dress. She held it up looking at it.  
\- You should try it Hermione said.  
Alice took the dress and went to the dressing room. She came out after a while wearing the dress.  
The dress was A-line in floor length and a v-neck shoving of parts of her breasts. The back of the dress was bare showing her beautiful skin. The emerald green made her skin glow.   
\- Spin around Hermione said.  
She did as she was told, spinning around one turn. She looked at Hermione waiting for her to say something.  
\- It's perfect she said.  
Hermione smiled wide at her and Alice raised her eye brows at her.  
\- What Alice asked.  
\- Fp won't be able to take his eyes of you she said grinning.  
\- Just shut up Alice said blushing.  
\- So I think I will take this one.  
\- Al the dress was made for you, of course you will take it.   
Alice walked into the dressing room changing into her clothes. She came out holding a firm grip on the dress. But before they went on she realized something. She looked down at the price and she sighted.  
\- Hermione wait.  
\- What? Hermione who had started walking stoped and turned around.   
\- I don't think I can have this dress.   
\- What why?  
\- I can't afford it Alice said quiet.  
\- Alice really? Hermione raised her eyebrows at her.  
\- What it's expensive.  
\- I will buy it  
\- No Hermione you can't   
\- I will buy it  
\- Hermione really no, I will find a cheaper.  
\- I will buy the dress she said firm and her tone said "I won't take a no"  
Alice looked at her.  
\- You are my best friend and I need to se Fp's reaction to that dress, Hermione smiled at her.  
\- Okay Alice finally agreed.  
\- Good now it's my turn Hermione said excited.  
They looked around for a while and Hermione tried on a dresses.  
When Hermione went to try a dress Alice had forgotten witch numer this dress was. It could be 12th or 20th.  
She heard Hermione from inside the dressing room.   
\- Al I think I found it she said before walking out from the room.  
The dress was purple sleeveless and with a deep v-neck. The dress was floor length and showing her curves. It has a long slip showing her leg. The back was bare showing her skin.  
\- Okay not it's Fred's time to be speechless Alice smiled.  
\- I know Hermione said with a smug smile.  
Alice shook her head smiling at her friend.  
Hermione turned in her dress before going and changing into her clothes.  
She returned with her dress in her hand.  
\- Como on give it to me.  
\- Are you sure? Alice said unsure.  
\- Yes just give it to me   
\- Fine, Alice gave the dress to Hermione and they went to pay. The cashier put the dresses in 2 bags before handing it to them.   
They went out of the store.   
\- Okay lets go bye some shoes.  
They went to a nearby shoe store. And after searching a while the girls found some shoes.   
Alice took some black 4 inches high heels. She didn't think much about them as they were going to be hidden under her long dress. Hermione searched a bit longer. She needed the perfect shoes for her slip dress. She found a pair of 5 inches high heel black ankle straps. She took Alice shoes and didn't care about the protest from her. They went to the cashier and Hermione payed for them. They went out from the store and Hermione gave Alice shoes to her. They had the dresses and shoes in bags.  
\- Wanna go to pops? Hermione asked   
\- Sure Alice answered.  
They made their way to pops and slide down in a both at the end of the diner. Pops came and they ordered their usually. A burger and fries for each and a chocolate milkshake for Alice and a strawberry for Hermione. They had been in the diner for about 15 minutes before the boys came in.  
\- Look, Hermione who was facing the door said.  
Alice looked around and saw the boys walking up to them.   
\- Hey Fred said and sat down beside Hermione as she made place for him. Hermione gave Fred a kiss before turning to Alice again. Fp climbed over the seat and sat at the window where there were place.   
\- Hey baby he said and he bent down and kissed her. He put his arm around her and they turned around to their friends.  
\- What have you been doing all day? Fred asked them.  
\- We have been shopping.  
\- Really? Fp looked at Alice.  
\- Stop looking at me like that, it wasn't my ide.  
They chuckled at her. All of them knew Hermione was the shopping girl.  
\- What did you shop for? Fred asked them  
\- The dance of course, Hermione said.  
\- ohhh Fp tried to look into Alice bag but Hermione swapped his hand from across the table.  
\- Not tonight lover boy.  
Fp tried to look at Alice for help but she just shrugged her shoulders taking a sip from her milkshake.  
\- So do you have your stuff done? Hermione asked.  
\- Yeah weeks ago Fp answers and Fred shook his head in agreement. Fred stole a fry from Hermione and ate it.   
Fp took Alice milkshake and drank it.   
Pops came up to them and asked what they wanted to order. They ordered what the girls got. When the milkshakes came Hermione took the straw from her drunken milkshake and put it in Fred's so they were sharing.   
Alice followed her and put her straw in Fp's milkshake. Now and then the couples shared a drink.   
\- It's not long for school to end. Alice said.  
\- Finally, Fp groaned.  
\- Any plans, Fred asked and put a fry in his mouth.  
\- Just relaxing man, Fp said. He had put his hand on the both and Alice where leaning on it. Hermione was snuggled into Fred's side his arm around her.  
\- Lets just make a pact, Hermione said after a moment of quiet. The other 3 looked at her.  
\- Lets just promise that whatever happens in our lives, whatever crap will come down at us, we will be together. That we won't break up.   
\- Cheers to that Fp said and they raised their glasses and took a sip from their milkshakes.  
They sat there in a silence for a while before any one spoke again. Now and then the girls took some fries from the boys.  
\- I think we should head home, just as he said that Alice yawned.   
\- And I think that proves my point.  
\- It's actually exhausting to shop.  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at her.  
\- It's shopping Alice.  
\- I know she said and smiled at her best friend who rolled her eyes.  
They put some money on the table and the four of them got up and Alice held onto Fp's arm when they walked out. Fred and Hermione was walking behind them hand in hand.   
Fred and Hermione sad goodbye before getting in Fred's truck and driving away.  
They drived for about 15 minutes before they arrived at Hermione's house.   
\- I will se you tomorrow babe Hermione said.  
They leaned in and kissed until they needed to break up for air. They had smiles in their lips. Hermione opened the door and walked up to her house. After seeing her safe at home Fred drived him to his.

Alice and Fp saw Hermione and Fred drive of. Fp turned around and captured her lips. She kissed him back. They stood their awhile clued to each other before they broke up for air.   
Fp put his forehead against her.  
\- I love you he said breathless.  
\- I love you to.   
\- Should we go he asked her.   
She nodded and they got up on his motorcycle. She but her arms around his waist before he started driving into the south side. Her hair flew in the air and she loved it. She laughed and Fp smiled at her. Fp drive faster and Alice lifted her arms upp. She loved to feel the airs pressure agains her. She put her arms around him again after a while and just watched the star filled sky. They drove for 20 minutes before arriving at the trailer park. Fp parked the bike at his trailer before he and Alice got of it. Alice stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. She drew back before he could kiss her back. But she stood close to him. Her hand were on his cheeks and his arms around her waist.  
\- How much do you love me? She asked.  
\- So much   
\- How much is so much, she smiled at him.   
\- Count the stars in the universe and you will find out.  
\- But that's impossible, the stars never end.  
\- Then my love for you is infinite.   
\- Really? she teased him  
\- Of corse.  
\- I love you Fp Jones.   
\- I love you Alice Smith.  
Fp bent down and kissed her. Their kiss turned into a passionate make out session. But before It could become more Alice broke up.   
\- I really need to go home Fp.   
Fp looked at her with puppy eyes but Alice didn't get into it.  
\- I love you but I really need to go, she said.  
\- Okay fine  
She took her bags that Fp had hung on his bike. She made to walk away but Fp took her arm and drew her in for a final kiss.  
\- Goodnight baby he said.  
\- Goodnight she smiled at him.  
He watched her walk away to her trailer not long from his. He walked to his trailer and got in.  
His love for her was really endless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is story of 2 parts. I will post the second part soon.


	4. The core four (2) the dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of my core four short story. Read that before if you want.

Alice and Hermione were at Hermiones house getting ready for the dance. Hermione was helping Alice curl her hair. Alice had already helped curl Hermione's hair to lose big curls. She was now curling Alice hair into big tight curls. The girls had done their makeup already.

Alice had green glittery eyeshadow, fake eyelashes, dark lipstick and a base.  
Hermione had golden eyeshadow, fake eyelashes, a dark purple lipstick and a base. Her eyes color were matching a golden purse she were going to have to the danse.

Hermione curled the last of Alice's hair.  
\- You're done, she said and smiled.  
\- Thanks, Alice smiled back at her best friend.  
Alice looked herself in the mirror. The only thing left now was her dress and then it would be perfect.  
She turned around and looked at Hermione.  
\- When did you say that the boys would come? Alice asked her.  
\- I told them to pick up us at seven, so we have around one hour to kill.  
\- So what should we do? Hermione asked.  
\- We should just talk until they come I guess.

Both of them walked to the bed and sat down.   
\- So Fp's gonna like that, Hermione said and pointed at Alice look.  
\- Same goes for Fred, Alice pointed back.  
\- We are really lucky, Hermioe said and sighted happily.   
\- Because we have good looking boyfriends? Alice asked lifting an eyebrow.  
\- No, well yeah but that we are dating the boys we like and they happen to be friends and we are friend so we are all a group of friends.  
\- Oh yeah now I get what you mean, Alice said.  
\- What are your plans for after high school? Hermione asked serious.  
\- Well I will probably try to go to college but the important thing is to stay with Fp.  
\- I feel the same thing, I really thing me and Fred are good together.  
\- You are, Alice said and put her hand over Hemrione's.   
Hermione looked at her and smiled.   
\- But do you think you will stay in Riverdale?   
\- I think so, I mean both of us are in the serpents and I don't think Fp wants to leave. And I like it here. Maybe I can get a job at the register.  
\- I think I also will stay. My whole life is here and Fred will take over his father's company.  
\- And if we all stay that means we will still be able to se each other and be friends, Alice smiled happily at her friend.

Alice looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 15 min left for the boys to arrive. They should dress now if they wanted to be on time.

\- We should probably dress, Alice said and nodded her head at the clock.  
\- Oh yeah, Hermione said and got up. 

The girl went to the door where their dresses were. They took the dresses from the hangers and changed. They helped each other zip their dresses. They put on their shoes and lastly took their bags. Hermioes a glittery golden bag and Alice a black bag matching her shoes. They were looking them self on the mirror. They both liked their styles. The door bell rang and the girls looked at each other. It was time. They heard Hermione's mother call them from downstairs.   
\- Well let's not keep them waiting, Hermione said and walked to the door

They boys were standing at the bottom of the stairs and looked up when they heard heels klicking. Hermione was the first down and Fred's eyes never left her. She reached down and put her arm threw Fred's. Alice came after her. She could se Fred's eyes on her and saw his mouth open up a bit and closing again. She smiled at him.  
She reaches down and held on to Fp's hand.   
\- You are gorgeous, Fp said.  
\- Well you aren't to bad your self.  
Fred was wearing a black costume with a white shirt and a tie.   
Fp was never into ties so he had a black costume and the first buttons were opened on his white shirt.   
\- Okay shall we go Hermione said and Fp and Alice who were looking into each other looked apart at her voice.  
\- Yeah, Fp said and walked out from the house.   
\- Bye mom, me and Alice will be back later, she shouted to her mother.  
\- Okay honey, just done be out to late Hermione's mother answered back.   
\- Yeah yeah mom, Hermione said and she was out from the door.   
\- So let go, she said when she reached the others.

They went to a Hermione's car and Hermione gave Fred the geys to drive. She sat beside him in the passangar seat and Fp and Alice sat on the backseats close to each other. Fp was playing with Alice hands.   
\- You truly are the most beautiful girl, Fp said to Alice softly.  
\- And you may be the most handsome man I have seen. She grinned at him.   
He looked deep into her eyes.   
\- Now now lovers, don't ruin your makeup, Hermione said looking at them.  
Fp was closing in to Alice and drew back at Hermione's voice.  
\- Yeah wouldn't want to destroy your makeup princess.   
\- Besides I think we will have time with that later tonight, Fp whispers into her ear.   
\- Alice looked at him grinning. 

\- We are here, Fred said breaking them apart from each other again.   
Fred parked the car and got up and opened the door for Hermione.  
Fp did the same thing for Alice. He opened the door holding her hand with his and helped her to get out of the car. The girls held their dress up so it wouldn't get dirty from the road and held their partners as they went up go the school. They want into the school gym and were amazed at what they saw. The gym were decorated beautiful. The theme of the decorations were blue and white. Balloons and ribbons were hanging everywhere. The music were on and there were already people there. The group could se Tom and Sierra standing close to each other talking. They could also se Clifford and Penelope dancing and Hal dancing with a girl. They didn't care about the latters but went up to Sierra and Tom.   
\- Hey, Alice said.  
\- Alice, Sierra said and hugged all of them and Tom did the same.   
\- You look amazing, she said to the girls.  
\- Thanks, you to, both girls said together.   
Then a song came up and Sierra looked at Tom with big eyes.  
\- I love that song can't we go dance she said excitedly.  
\- Sure, Tom said and went to the dance floor.   
\- Well that leaves us, Hermione said and laughed at her friend.  
\- You wanna dance? Fred asked her.  
\- Yeah, she said and both of the went and danced.   
\- Well now that leaves us, Fp said.  
\- Ahhh let's dance, Alice said and dragged Fp to the dance floor.   
They danced to the beat and laughed together. After several dances Alice felt warm and needed a drink. Fp and Alice walked up to a table and Fp went to get a drink. While she waited on him Hal came up to her.   
\- Hey Alice.  
\- Hal, Alice said bitter and if he noticed he didn't say anything.  
No one in their group really liked Hal but he would always try to get into the group and talk to Alice.  
\- Where is your date? She asked him.  
\- She needed to go home?  
\- You really look gorgeous, he said and layed his hand on her harm.  
\- Oh shove it Hal, she snapped at him and drew back her arm from his hand. She then felt a hand on her waist and heard a voice and relaxed.   
\- What do you want Hal? Fp said, his tone cold.  
\- Nothing, Hal said looked at them and left.  
She saw him go out from the gym and turned around to face her boyfriend.  
\- Hey you okay? He looked at her worried.  
\- Yeah he's just an annoying jerk.  
\- Here, he handed her a glass of drink.  
She took a sip and immediately tasted the alcohol.  
\- Yeah someone totally spiced the drink, Alice said.  
\- Yeah Fp smirked and drank.

They stood there talking when a slow song went on.  
\- I love that song, she said streachig the love.   
Fp held out her hand and they went out to the dance floor again. They stood close and he held her waist her arms around his neck. They danced like that for a while until she put her head on his shoulder dancing to the song. She felt safe in his arms. She looked up at him. They put their foreheads against each other.  
\- I love you, Fp said quiet.  
\- I love you to. Alice said and kissed him. She drew back and put her forhead again his. They danced like that until the song ended and didn't breake apart until Hermione and Fred came up to them.  
\- Are you ready to leave.   
She were close to Fp and saw his eyes glitter.  
\- I think I'm gonna go to Fp's, Alice said.  
\- Really, Hermione grinned at her.  
\- Yeah, leave a key or something so I can sneak in tomorrow Alice smirked at her friend.   
\- Fine but you have to come back,  I don't want to explain to my mom where you are.  
\- Yeah yeah, Alice said.   
She saw Fred and Hermione walk away hand in hand and they followed them out not much later

They noticed that they were the only once left when they came out to the school grounds.  
\- I have my truck there.   
\- You were planning this, Alice said looking at him.  
\- Maybe I did, he said smugly smirking.  
Alice put her hands around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. He immediately responded. She opened her mouth and they deepened the kiss. Their hands were all around each others bodys. Fp pulled her impossible close. She moaned into him and he smirked into the kiss. He then lifted her into bride style and started walking to the truck while she was kissing his neck. He put Alice on the passenger seat and then drove them away to his trailer. They were barely out from the car before Alice pulled him into another kiss. They depend the kiss immediately. He carried her again in a bride style and went in to the trailer. His jacked were on the floor the moment they went into the trailer. Alice was kissing his neck while working on his shirt buttons.  
He put her down on the floor and connected his lips to hers. Their kiss was messy and soon his shirt was on the floor.  
\- Someone's eager, he smirked at her as she was working on his pants.   
\- Fp, her voice was filled with lust.   
He kissed her again and was working on her dress.   
\- As much as I like this dress it needs to go of now, he was struggling with the chain on the dress.   
She turned around so he could zip down the chain. The dress fell to the floor and Alice was left in underwear. Fp picked her up and she held his waist with her legs as he held her with his arm. They want into the bedroom closing the door after them having a passionate and wild night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	5. I will save you

Fp was sitting in his truck in front of her house. He watched the door open and a man walked out. Alice smiled and closed the door after him. He saw the man walking and getting in to a nearby house. He figured it was Edgar as Betty had been complaining about him a lot when she was over to se Jughead. Fp waited some time before getting out of the truck and walked up to the house. He had parked the truck away from the house so she wouldn't him. He knocked on the door waiting for her to open. She opened the door and saw him standing there. She looked at him confused.  
\- What are you doing here?  
\- I wanted to talk with you.  
\- There is nothing to talk about, she said calmly.   
She tried to be calm but he could se the tension in her. She may have fooled Polly, that Edgar guy and the whole city but she couldn't fool him. He saw straight through her. He could se the pain hiding in her eyes and body. She turned to the cult because she thought they could help her but they couldn't. He should have talked to her earlier but he was to busy being with her and didn't want to break what they had. So he didn't say anything. And he regretted it.  
\- Please Alice  
She looked at him and made way for him to get in. He looked at her before quickly going inside before she changed her mind. Betty was with Jughead, Archie and Veronica at pops. The kids had been spending more time together now that Archie was out of jail. And he assumed Polly and the twins where at Edgar's with his daughter Evelyn. He stood there awkward at her living room area. She sat down and made a gesture for him to sit. He sat beside her looking at her. She was wearing lose clothes with long jewelry. He thought she always looked beautiful but he had to admit he missed the old south side Alice. She was looking at him.  
\- So what do you wanna talk about?  
Now that she asked that he really didn't have an idé on what to say. He had heard Betty talk about how her mother was and how she could have been body snatched. And he guest she was right. He could se that when they were together but didn't do anything.  
\- I wanted to se if you were alright, he said at last.  
\- I'm fine she smiled at him.  
The old Alice would have rolled her eyes at him and then give her famous glare because he made a big deal out of it, or she would try to change the subject.  
\- Edgar has been helping me  
\- Edgar   
\- Yeah you know him.  
Fp looked at her. Her barely recognized the woman in front of him. She looked at him with her sweet smile.   
\- How are you really doing?   
\- I'm really fine Fp, she smiled at him.  
It was something about how she smiled that was wrong. Like it was a mask to hide the pain.  
\- Yes of corse because Edgar helped you.  
\- Yes he helped me, he made me listen and reach out to my soul. She smiled at him again.  
\- Come on Alice, what do you even know about this guy?  
\- you don't like Edgar but he has helped me.  
\- Has he Alice?   
\- Has he really helped you?  
\- Yes I'm free now, my spirit is free now.  
\- Your spirit?  
\- Yeah  
Fp put his head into his hands and sighted deep. He looked up and saw her watching him.  
\- This isn't you Alice  
\- Of corse it is   
\- No Alice, this is not you.  
\- I know my self Fp  
\- And I have know you since we were kids Alice, I know you.  
\- Maybe you didn't really know me  
\- of corse I did and I still so. You are still Alice Smith, a trouble maker.  
\- I have changed, that was old Alice. I have changed for the better.  
\- I don't believe that. I know you.  
\- You knew me, maybe you didn't really know me.  
\- Of corse I knew you, I loved you! He snapped.  
But what he really wanted to say was that he still loves her. He never stopped.   
The words didn't affect her. She just looked at him.  
\- Alice.   
He took her hand and started rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.  
\- Please don't see Edgar anymore.  
\- What?  
These worlds seemed to affect her.   
-I'm not leaving Edgar or the farm they helped me wi..  
But he didn't let her finish.  
\- Yes I know they helped you. Or you think, please come with me I can help you.  
She looked at him and he could see a bite of anger in her eyes. Fp didn't know if it was good or bad.   
\- You can't help me, she said and drew her hand back.   
\- Alice   
\- No   
\- Alice just listen to me.  
\- You left me.  
\- What?  
\- We were together and you left me for her.  
\- Her? Do you mean Gladys?  
\- yes.  
\- I needed to sort things out at home, then when I did that, I wanted to se you but you were busy with Edgar.  
\- Because you left   
Fp sighted.  
\- I needed to sort things out with Gladys for Jellybean and Jughead.  
\- You could have said something   
\- You would have been angry he said.  
He had expected her to be angry but he just watched her sit there calm.  
\- I would have understand  
\- I'm sorry Al  
\- It's okay.  
\- I talked with Gladys and she agreed that we couldn't live a lie anymore  
\- That's good she said and smiled at him  
He had expected the old Alice to say something snarky to him but the Alice in front of him just smiled at him.  
\- Are you living a lie? He asked her.   
\- What?   
He could se some of her anger reaper.  
\- No  
\- Really?   
\- You are just like Betty, looking down at the farm.  
\- Betty is smart kid   
She looked at him with anger in her eyes.  
\- Alice they are not helping you! He said firm.  
\- yes they are, Edgar specialists in helping people.  
\- I swear if you say Edgar one more time.. he paused what he was going to say.  
\- Alice he has brainwashed you.  
-  No he hasn't    
Alice stood up and walked to the kitchen and Fp followed her. She drank some water and then put the glass on the counter.  
\- Alice please you need to open your eyes.  
\- I have Fp, you need to open your eyes and embrace your soul.   
Fp put his head in his hands again and sighted. He looked up at her again.  
\- Why are you here Fp.  
\- I needed to se you.  
\- Well now you have, you can go  
\- I won't go until I help you  
\- I don't need your help Fp   
\- Yes you do.  
\- No I don't, just go back to your wife and try again.  
\- We won't do that and she isn't..  
\- she isn't what.  
Alice looked at him waiting for him to answer. He looked at her intense. He looked at her eyes and then down to her lips. He looked up again and saw her watching him. He looked at her soft lips. He hasn't kissed her in a few weeks and he missed her. So he took her head in his hands and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. He opened his eyes and drew back a little but he was still holding her head stroking her cheeks. He looked at her with so much love in his eyes.  
\- She isn't the woman that I love he whispered.   
She looked surprised at his words. But she didn't say them back. She said something else.   
\- Then join us Fp, join us and we can be together again, she looked at him with hope.  
\- Join you?  
\- yes   
He tried to hide his disappointment and if she saw it she didn't say anything.  
\- I can't do that he said quiet.  
She stepped back at that looked at him. His hands fell to his sides. He missed her touch immediately.   
\- I think you should go  
\- you are kicking me out? He raised his eyebrows at her.  
\- No I'm just asking you to leave  
\- Isn't that kicking me out?  
\- Fp   
\- What?  
\- Please leave I need to prepare to go over to Edgar's soon.  
\- Fine he finally gave up.  
He looked at her one final time before walking towards the door. He opened it and went out to his truck. He sat there thinking of what to do. He dialed Fred, Tom, Sierra and Hermione. They had become closer when the Gargoyle king were lurking around town. But they were still friends after the gargoyle king was put down. They had agreed to come to Fred's to talk. The kids wouldn't come home until late at night so they could talk freely. Fp got out of his truck and went to Fred's. He knocked on the door and Fred opened.   
\- We are gonna get her back, was the only thing he said as he let Fp in.   
They sat down at the kitchen table and waited for their friends. Sierra and Tom came together and Hermione came not long after them. They all sat at the kitchen and talked. They all had noticed Alice different behavior. They sat their talking for a long time.  
They were going to get back their high school friend and Fp would get his girl back no mater what.


	6. First kiss

Fp's body was aching and he was exhausted. He was dirty and blood was dripping from his body. His face was badly bruised and blood was dripping down. Alice was sitting next to him cleaning his cuts the best she could. Fp had his arm on the table and his head on his hand to not fall down. It was silent in the trailer, the only sound was Alice helping to clean him. She had given him some frozen beans that he had put on his stomach. He was glad it was Alice helping him.  
They had known each other for almost their whole lifes. The first time was when they were 5. Alice had moved from another place in the south side to sunnyside. Alice had come out running from her trailer and he could hear her parents shouting at her. He helped her hide from her parents until they had cooled of. Both of them knew how it was. They had their survival instincts on all the time. You couldn't afford being week on the southside. So from that day the two kids held together. They grew up together. Went to school together. And what ever happened they were there for each other. They used to go to the forest where there were some sort of a tunnel they had found one time running away from Fp's father.  
It was their place. They went there whenever they wanted, no one knew of the place but them. They were best friends. There was something special about them. Fp could listen to her all day just talking about anything. She was gorgeous to. Her blond wavy hair and her beautiful blue eyes deep as the ocean and he could drown in them. He knew the boys were watching her but she didn't care. They were always together and was friends with Fred Andrews and Hermione Gomez. There were alone at Fp's trailer. His dad was probably at the white wyrm passed out. The guys there would take care of him. The only thing Alice were paying her attention on were Fp. His brown hair was wet from sweat and dry blood were on his head. She pushed away some of his hair from his face. She then returned to cleaning his face. She let out a sight.  
\- Why does the challenges need be so brutal? She asked and looked at him with concern in her eyes.  
\- They need to se if you are qualified, he answers her.  
\- Yeah I know but to punch you to your death.  
\- I'm not dead, I'm fine he assured her.   
She looked at him as if she was ready to say something but kept quiet.   
\- And of course I have it harder then many, being the kings son.   
\- Shouldn't you have a free pass because of that?  
\- Have you meet my father.  
Alice didn't say anything more at that.   
\- You don't have to do this you know?  
\- Of course I do, I'm not gonna leave you alone like this.  
\- Okay.   
He looked into her eyes and she looked away focusing on a cut on his cheek. Her eyes then dropped to his side where a big serpent tattoo were. She tried to look away form his chest. He was attractive she knew that. And she had seen him without a shirt many times when they were swimming at the river. It was rather the ugly bruises her gaze lingered on. She could se that he was in pain. He had refused to go to the hospital and Alice couldn't stop worrying about him.  
\- Hey I'm okay, he said.  
He took the hand he had the beans in and lifted her chin up so she would look at him.   
\- I'm okay, he tried to assure her.  
She felt tears threatening to come. He hated seeing her upset.   
\- You looked dead when they were finished with you, she snapped the tears streaming down.  
\- Please Alice don't cry, it seems worse then it actually is.  
\- You can barely sit without support.  
\- I will be much better tomorrow.  
\- And I have you to take care of me.  
She glared at him for a bit but then smiled at him.   
\- I just can't lose you, she said in a whisper.  
\- And you won't.  
\- Promise me that, she looked straight into his eyes.  
\- I promise, he said quiet.  
He took her hand in his and stroke her upper hand. She put her other hand on his cheek stroking it. He was her best friend so why did she want to kiss him. She saw him look down at her lips and then up to her eyes again. How would his lips feel against her own. She could feel him staring at her. They sat incredible close so she bent a little and captured his lips with hers without thinking. His lips were soft and she loved the feeling. She then realized what she was doing and drew back. Fp looked shock when she looked at him again. She could feel her face turning red.   
\- I'm sorry I shouldn't she rambled but was cut of by his lips on hers. She kissed him back after a second of hesitation.   
The feeling was like no other kiss either of them had ever had. Fp opened his mouth and let her tongue in deepening the kiss. Fp hissed in pain and Alice drew back. He had one hand on his stomach.   
\- Are you okay.  
\- Yeah It just hurt a little.  
\- That was...., Alice started  
\- Amazing, he finished for her.  
\- Yeah I liked it.  
\- You are my best friend but I think I want more, Fp said.  
\- Me too.   
\- Then we agree, Fp said   
\- Yeah I guess Alice said smiling and kissed him again.  
\- I think we need to finish here and you should take a shower.  
\- Yeah okay.  
Alice continued cleaning him for a while. They sat in a comfortable silence.  
\- You should go take a shower now, Alice said when she had finished.  
\- Yeah I think I should.  
He went to the showers and Alice sat at the table. She could here the showers turn on. She smiled at the thought of them together. She liked it. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear when he came into the room again.   
\- Earth to Alice , he nudged her arm.  
\- Oh hey.  
\- What were you thinking about.   
\- Oh nothing special.  
She looked up at him. He had grey sweatpants on and was clean now. He was shirtless and holding a white T-shirt in his hand. She could see his serpent tattoo that was covered in plastic so it would heel. He had a cut on the other side.  
\- Can you help me? He pointed at the cut.  
\- Yeah of course.  
He sat down and Alice put a bandage on the cut. She looked at the clock on the wall.   
\- I should probably leave, she said.  
\- Ohh come on you don't have to.  
\- It's late Fp   
\- it's not like your parents really care.  
That was true and she would much rather be in his presence.  
\- What about your father.  
\- Probably passed out in the wyrm and won't come home until later tomorrow.  
\- Okay then.  
Alice went up and came back with some snacks and two sodas.  
\- For celebration of you becoming a serpent.  
Alice lifted her sofa and they toasted for that. They sat there talking and eating until late at night. Fp tried but couldn't hide a yawn.   
\- You should sleep you are exhausted.  
\- Yeah you are right.  
He stood up and held her hand. She stood up and he led her to the bedroom.   
\- I could sleep on the couch, I don't need to take your place.  
\- Don't be stupid, come.  
He took away the cowers and laid down. He gestured her to follow his lead so she did. She climbed in to the other side of the bed. Fp pulled the covers over them and laid on his back. Alice turned on her side. She moved closer to him and put her head on his chest and he but a arm around her. She could hear his heartbeat slow down as he fell asleep. She was awake listening to his heartbeat. She fell asleep on the sound. Both of them slept through the whole night cuddled into each other.


	7. Family above all

They were all gathered in the speakeasy. Betty hade come runing to Alice demanding a meeting with the midnight club. So Alice called everyone and they decited to meet. The room was filled with tension as there were sworn enemies among them.  Both Fred and Fp were shooting glares at Hiram, if looks could kill Hiram would have been dead a long time ago. They were sitting or leaning against the tables. Fp was sitting on the stairs and Alice were standing not far from him. She was looking at Betty who was standing in front of them.   
\- Why have you called us here Alice? Sierra asked her.  
\- I would like to know that to, Betty?  
\- We need to talk about the game.  
\- The game? Fred asked looking terrified at the mention of the game.  
\- Betty, Alice warned.   
\- Yes the game.  
\- I banned the game, Hermione spoke.  
\- Yes but that won't stop people from playing it.  
\- Betty do you know something? Fp asked looking at her.  
Betty knew how much he hates the game. How would she say that his kid was playing it. She took a deep breath before talking.  
\- Yeah, Jug, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni and Cheryl are all playing the game.  
Fp had put his head in his hands at the mention of his son.  
\- Why do you want to talk with us Betty? Tom asked.  
\- I know that you played it.  
At that Fp looked up.  
\- Mom told me.  
\- We made a pact to not talk about it Alice, Penelopes words made Alice blood boil. She never liked that woman.  
\- I did it to protect her, I care about my daughter, I don't know much about you Penelope.  
The two women were glaring at each other.  
\- How much do you know? Fp said before the women would start a fight.  
\- Everything Betty said.  
\- Everything? Fp asked.  
\- Yes I know about Charles, Betty said.   
Fp looked at Alice who looked away from him and lookes at her daughter instead.  
\- What did Jughead do? Fred asked.   
\- I was going to go and tell him about what I knew but when I went to the bunker... Fp interrupted her.  
\- Bunker?  
\- It was there Dilton and Ben where playing the game.  
\- I went into the bunker and saw them playing. Jug seemed so different. Like he was possessed she continued looking concerned.   
\- When was this? Fred asked her.   
\- Two days ago, when you told me about it mom.  
\- I tries to make him stop but he keept saying that the way to stop the gargoyle king was to keep playing.  
I couldn't make him stop so I called this meeting.   
\- This isn't good, Sierra said.  
\- Are you sure that you don't know who it is? Not even a suspision? Betty asked.  
\- Like I said Betty, everyone had taken fizzle rocks. No one was on their right mindes.  
Betty sank down to a chair. Her hair was loose and she had her serpent jacket on.  
\- And no one but me saw that wierd costume, Alice continued.   
\- So what am I going do, Jug won't stop playing it, what if something happens  to him, her eyes started to get wet.  
Alice walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Alice drew back and looked at her daughter.  
\- We will do everything to keep you kids safe, Alice said looking at Fp then on the other parents. She stepped back and Betty saw the other parents nodd. Hermione came up to Alice.   
\- We sure will.  
She smiled at Betty.  
\- Is Veronica playing, Hermione asked serious.  
\- No and she won't, Betty assured her.  
\- She is to busy thinking about Archie right now, Betty said and glared at Hiram.  
\- And I don't think anyone else is playing, she said to the concerned parents.   
\- So the midnight club is reforming again, Hermione said.  
\- Yeah I guess, Tom said.  
\- What should we do, Betty asked.  
\- We are gonna take down the gargoyle king once and for all, Fp said and looked at all of them.  
He saw them all nodd even Penelope and Hiram. It felt good to be together again. If felt right.

.....................................

They were gathered in Fred's livingroom. Sierra, Tom, Fred, Hermione, Alice, Fp and their kids.   
No one really liked Penelope and Hiram had gone down for a lot of crimes with the help of Hermione.  
Alice were sitting with her Southside jacked on. The farm and The gargoyle king were connected after all. The farm had created the a game along time ago and every time someone played it, the farm would create mind games and kill people. Polly had taken her babies and gone to Los Angeles and Alice were working everything through. She had the help of her daughter, her friends and Fp.

The Adults were all sitting on the couches. The couples sitting beside each other. Betty and Jugead knew about their parents and was now okay with them. Same thing went with Fred and Hermione. They had become closer with time.  
Fp was playing with Alice hand.  
The kids were sitting on the floor looking up at their parents.

\- I can't believe you all were friends! Josie said looking at her mother.   
\- Well we where as unbelievable as It sounds, Sierra said.  
\- Did you really wear a crown dad? Jughead asked his father.  
\- I did.   
\- We all did wear some pretty wierd stuff, Alice said.  
\- And you all dated back then, Kevin said and looked at them.  
-We did, Fred answerd.  
\- And mom you fought with Penelope! Veronica said.  
\- Yeah I did and Alice also fought with her.  
\- Guilty, Alice raised her hand.  
\- Wow! Veronica looked at them with respect.   
\- Sorry to say but you all were crazy at your teen days, Kevin said.  
\- This wasn't even under the influence of fizzle Rocks and the game, Alice said   
\- We all were high that night, Tom said.  
\- Not everyone, it slipped out from Alice.   
Five people in the room knew what she was talking about.  
\- What do you mean, we all took it?  
\- I didn't,  
Tom, Fred and all kids but Betty and Jughead looked at Alice confused.  
\- I couldn't  
\- Alice you don't have to, Hermione said.  
-It's okay.  
She looked at the other before speaking again.   
\- I was preagnant at the time, so even if I wanted I couldn't take the drugs.  
They are realized what she was talking about, they all knew a bit of the story about Charles.  
\- I didn't tell anyone beside Hermione and Sierra who was with me when I took the test. Not even to the father.  
She looked at Fp.  
\- But wait didn't Hal know about the kid? Tom asked who assumes the child was Hals.  
\- No it wasn't him.  
The kids looked at her with confusion wanting answers.  
\- You were with Fp at the time, Fred said.  
\- Wait so Charles is Mr.Jones child? Archie asked shocked.  
\- Yes, Fp said to all the surprised faces.  
\- So you share a sibling? Josie asked and looked at Betty and Jughead.  
\- Yeah we do, Jughead and Betty said answerd at the same time.  
\- You never told me, Fred said and looked at Fp.  
\- I didn't even know Fred, not until it was to late, Fp said quiet.  
Alice was looking down, playing with her hands. Fp took them in his and made her look at him.  
\- And I'm not angry at you Alice.   
She smiled at him. He could read her mind.  
\- Yeah I would have want to know but I don't blame you.  
He drew her back to him and she but her head on his chest and he putt his arm around her.  
Their friends and family smiled up at them.  
\- We are going to make new memories now, Hermione said and Fred put his arm around her.   
\- With family, Sierra looked at all of them.  
\- I think many of us have made a pact here, of not talking about something, Veronica said.  
They all nodded at her.  
\- But let's make a pact about never to fall out of touch, to always be a family no matter where we are.  
\- I like the way you think, Alice said.   
Veronica's smile grew at the words.  
\- So a pact of always being there for each other, Hermione said and looked at them.  
\- Yeah I would like that Kevin said.   
And from that night and forward the pact never broke. No matter where they were or with who they were the pact remained unbroken. Because family made it out of love, and real love never dies out.


	8. I Will never forget you

Alice was sitting in the back of the classroom. She had the view on who was there and who wasn't. She looked at the direction of where Fp used to sit and saw his seat empty. Where could he be? She asked her self. Not that Alice cared about him anymore, she was only curious. She turned and looked around and saw Hermione, Hiram, Hal, Fred, Tom and Sierra all on their places. She turned her attention to their math teacher and tried but failed to listen to what she was saying. She looked at the clock on the wall and were just waiting for the bell to ring. Why did the time go so slow. She let her thoughts wander around and she remembered all of her time with the midnight club. With Sierra and Tom, Fred and Hermione, her friends. And ofc Fp Jones. She missed that time so much but knew she would never be able to get back to that. Not with everything that had happend. She looked at the clock again and saw that it was half an hour left and her teacher were still talking about something really uninteresting.  
That's when they heard a nock and all heads turned to the door. Princibal Weatherbee came in. He looked around the room until he spotted Alice.  
\- Miss Smith, will you please come out here?  
Alice looked at him. She hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't dealt with the serpents or anything illegal since the day she left her serpent jacket and life behind her. She slowly got up and walked towards Mr Weatherbee. She could feel all eyes burning on her. She made it to her princibal and they went out to the hall. She had expected him to say that she did something wrong and lecture her. What she didn't expect were to see Hog Eye standing there with his serpent jacket on. She looked at him. She left the serpent and if this was some way of getting her back it wouldn't work. But he looked at her with sad eyes and she felt like something was terribly wrong.  
\- Hog Eye? She questioned.  
\- Alice.   
\- I will leave you for now, I will need to talk with miss Anders.  
So Weatherbee called her teacher and both of them went to his office to talk.   
\- What's going on Hog Eye.  
\- I don't know how to say this.  
Alice looked at him concerned.  
\- Is something wrong? She tries to get him to talk.   
\- Yes  
Alice heard it in his voice and saw it in his eyes. The grief was massive. Someone had died. She was afraid to ask her question. Who?  
She looked him in the eyes and gathered the courage to ask the question.  
\- Who is it?  
He saw that she understood what was going on and took a deep breath before looking her strait in the eyes.  
\- Fp, he said.  
Alice felt like all her heart dropped. She felt her lungs empty of air.  
\- I know you broke up but I also know how much he ment for you.  
FP wansen't a serpent when they dated but at that time Alice was, they would spend a lot of time in the white wyrme. She was a respected serpent and he may not be a official serpent at the time but he was the kings son so no one bothered them.   
\- No she looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- Tell me this is one of his sick games.  
He shook his head. Alice but her hand on her stomach. No this couldn't happen.  
\- He can't be dead, she said in a quiet voice.  
\- He is, Fp Jones is dead.   
At those worlds realization hit her. He was really gone. He was dead. She would never get to see him again.  
\- No  
She put her hand over her mouth trying to silence a sob but failed.  
Hog eye took her in his arm holding here while she was crying. She drew back and stepped back after a while.

-How, how did he die, she demanded.  
\- He and some serpents went into ghoulie teritorium to do a job. They found them self in a fight and someone stabbed Fp. They brought him back an hour ago.   
Alice felt emty inside. She started to sob uncontrollably. She feel to her knees and before Hog eye could comfort her she heard a pain hurting scream echo through the halls. She didn't realize until a few second that the scream came from her. She was shaking holding her stomach hugging herself. Her cheeks were wet and all of her makeup was destroyed. Black mascara dropping making her cheeks black. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she sat there until her sobs quiet down. Hog eye helped her up and she leaned on him for support as they made their way out from the school.

.......................

The class had become quite restless.  People were talking to their friends and throwing paper air planes at each other. Hermione looked around and saw her former friends either sitting being bored or chatting with their new friends. She turned around and saw Fred sit with his drumsticks in his hand. She turned around and wondered where Alice had gone. Its been a while and the teacher had gone after her not a long time ago.   
Some more time passed by and everyone was wondering where Miss Anders where. They heard a scream from the hall and Hermione recognized it to be Alice. She looked around her friends and saw that that the whole room had dropped what they were doing. No one said a world. Should she go out and see if Alice was okay. They weren't friends anymore but she could at least se if she was okay. She stood up but couldn't do much before the door opened and Miss Anders followed by Weatherbee walked into the room.  
\- Please sit down, the latter said.  
Hermione took her seat again.  
\- We have some bad news, he continued.  
\- I'm really sorry to inform you that Mr Jones is dead. He lost his life in a gang fight today.  
Hermione felt her heart break at the words.  
What? This couldn't be right. She looked around and saw Sierra crying. Tom didn't waste a second and got up to her hugging her tightly. The whole room was dead silence. He may have left the Bulldogs and became a serpent but the class was still close to him once and they couldn't believe this. Hermione looked around and saw Fred sitting, his drumsticks on the floor, no one heard when he dropped them. He banged his fist on the table  
\- Damn it, damn it.  
He could feel the tears burning. Hermione didn't care that Hiram was calling her. She got up to Fred took his hand in hers and evolved him in a hug. He started to sob into her as she let her own tears run free.  
\- You will of course get the day of, you can leave when ever you want. Slowly the room emptied and the only ones left were Hermione holding Fred and Tom comforting Sierra. They stayed like that a while before going home.

................

Alice was slowly walking toward the group. She could se Tom, Sierra, Fred and Hermione standing a away from the group. They all turned when they heard footsteps. No one was sure if she would show up as no one had seen her in a few days. They all looked her up and down. She had said to Hal that she wanted to go the Fp's funeral but he refused so she broke it off right there. She had traded the pink to black. She wore her serpent jacket. She had no makeup and you could clearly se the dark bags under her eyes. Her hair was messy and unkempt.  
Hog eye gave her a reassuring smile.   
She watched as they lowered him into the ground. A few of the serpents talked about him. And then It was time for Forsythe senior.   
\- I lost my son, but he could say much more as he was interrupted by Alice.  
\- And it's your fault, she couldn't keep quiet.  
\- Excuse me?   
\- It's your fault!  
\- Alice, Hog Eye tried to stop her.  
\- No! He never wanted to be in the serpents! You made him do it! She screamed out loud!  
\- You beat him every day and broke his damn arm because he didn't want to become a serpent!  
Everyone was looking at them and seeing Alice tearful face and shaking body.  
\- He wanted to go to college and you didn't let him, he would be alive now, Alice screamed at him.  
Forsythe Pendelton Jones the first stepped towards her, anger on his face. Alice held her back straight but was still shaking from anger and her crying. Hog Eye saw this and stepped infront of her.   
\- Go away  
\- No don't do something you will regret Forsythe.  
\- You are taking a traitors side?  
\- No, she does have a point, Hog Eye said.  
New anger appeared on his face and he looked around at the fellow serpents. They all had their heads down and on a way showing they agreed with Alice.  
He turned away and walked away with big angry steps and was soon gone.  
Alice walked towards the other serpents. She saw her friends walk their way towards her to stand on her side. Alice looked around at the serpents.  
\- I know I haven't been here with you for a long time and I'm sorry. But something happend and I wanted to escape it but it didn't work, she said and looked at her friend.  
\- But I loved Fp and it didn't go a day without me thinking of him, new tears were forming in her eyes.   
\- I regret now not being with him, maybe stuff would have been different. She looked at the flower she had In her hands. She pressed a soft kiss to it and whispered that she loved him before throwing it in his grave. No one said anything as they they threw dirt om his coffin. Alice legs were shaking and she slid down to the ground crying her heart out. Hermione was at her side in a heartbeat pulling her in to a hug. Alice buried her head in Hermioe's neck. Fred put his hand on her Hermione's shoulder giving it a squeeze. Tom were hugging a crying Sierra. There they were at Fp Jones funeral. Their friend and lover.

....................

Alice opened  the doors to the wyrm and walked in. Fred and Hermione had gone home to Fred's and Sierra and to Tom's as they didn't think it was fit for them to go to the wyrm. All the serpents had gone there to countinue the mourning of their prince. The king was nowhere to be seen. Alice looked around and saw Topas, Penny, Tall boy talking in a corner of the wyrm each holding a drink. Every serpent were drinking. She stepped up to the bar sitting on a barstool. Hog Eye walked up to her.   
\- What can I get you Alice, your regular? He asked her knowing what she liked.   
\- No thanks.  
\- What else?  
\- I can't Hog Eye. I can't drink.  
Why? He asked but she saw realization hit him.  
\- Are you..?  
\- Yes, she answered putting her hand on her stomach.   
\- And he didn't know, she said crying.  
\- Alice, he said with a soft voice.  
\- It's the only thing I have left of him beside my memories.  
He looked at her with a sad look.  
\- How will I raise a child?  
\- You will and you will be a great mother and you will tell him or her about their amazing father.  
She looked up at him and he continued.   
\- We will take care of you, the serpents are your family and I know you will have your friends too.   
She smiled up at him nodding her head.   
-okay?  
\- okay she said.  
\- You might want this he said.  
He took something from the bar and held it to her. It was his serpent jacket. She took it and held it letting tears drop on it.  
She smiled up at her friend.  
\- Thank you!  
She was back with her family. The ones who she loved and loved her. And she would be able to do this. It might be hard but she would do it. She would fight for him and their baby. Alice would do everything she could for Fp Jones. She would never in her life forget him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I guess.  
> I killed my self by writing this.  
> I had this Idea for a while and decited to write it. I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Only his jacket

Alice slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her side and saw Fp sleeping peacefully and smiled at the sight. The hugged herself and shivered. She was wearing nothing and they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. She looked around the room for her clothes and saw then at the other end of the room. She sighed but then saw a jacket on a chair by the bed. It was Fp's serpent jacket. She stretched her arm out and took the jacket off the chair and put on the jacket. She felt home in it. She laid back on the bed. Fp's hand came around her waist and he pulled her to him.   
\- I thought you would have left? He asked with a tired voice, his head buried in the pillow.   
\- I felt like I wanted to stay.  
\- I'm glad you did, he finally said and lifted up his head and looked at her.   
His jaw opened and closed as he watched her.  
\- Like what you see? Alice smirked.  
\- Very much  
\- Well thank you  
\- You look really good in that jacket.  
\- Oh yeah  
\- Yeah  
His arm was still around her waist so he drew her to him. He captured her lips with his. He would feel her smile into the kiss. He drew back and looked at her.  
\- I love you.  
Her eyes grew at the words.   
\- I love you too.  
She kissed him and drew back.   
They stayed like that just looking into each other's eyes. Fp was the one that broke the contact.  
\- Do you want some coffee?  
\- Sure   
He got up and put on some boxers and headed out to the kitchen. He got 2 mugs out and put on the coffee. He could feel someone watching him so he looked back. He saw Alice leaning against the doorframe in nothing but his jacket. She just stood there watching him. Fp put the coffee in the 2 mugs and took them with him. He walked up to her and she gave him a peck on the lips and took the mug from him. He watched her in his jacket and smirked for himself. They sat down on the bed again. They sipped on their coffee and he was watching her.  
\- What? She asked.  
\- Nothing  
She lifted her eyebrows.  
\- Want to try that again?  
\- It's just, you're so beautiful.  
\- Well, you aren't to bad your self, she said and smirked. She put the coffee mug in the bedside table and put her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her hand. After a while, his hand stroked her thigh where her tattoo was. She turned her head and gave him a hungry kiss. Fp turned their position so he was hovering over her. He trawled down her jawline to her neck. She moaned out of pleasure. FP was going to take off the jacket when his phone rang. He stopped and looked at her.   
\- I don't need to take it.   
He kissed her and she put her hand around his neck drawing him. He again traveled down to her neck. The phone was still ringing until it stopped. Alice lifted his head to her face and kissed him. It was a messy kiss, noses bumping each other. They were yet again forced apart by the phone ringing.  
\- I think you should take that Fp, Alice said out of breath.  
\- Yeah.  
\- He reached over to the bedside table and answered the phone.  
\- Hey, he said still out of breath.  
\- Fp? Gladys' voice came through.  
\- Gladys? He sat up and swung his legs down to the floor. He could feel Alice tense behind him  
\- Are you out of breath?  
\- I was out running, just caught the phone, he came up with a lie.   
It was silence for a while.  
\- I need you to come up here.  
\- Why?  
\- Jughead is here.  
\- Is he okay? Fp's attention went to his son.   
\- He is fine but needs a ride back.  
Fp sighted  
\- I will be there.  
\- I called Fred to give Archie a ride you could drive with him.  
\- Yeah, I will give him a call.  
\- Good  
They were silent for a while until Gladys spoke.  
\- Then I guess I will see you soon.  
\- Yeah, see you.  
Fp turns around to look at Alice. She was under the covers and his serpent jacket was still on her. She looked beautiful as ever.  
She looked him in the eyes.   
\- You should go  
\- Yeah  
But he didn't make a move to go. He was sitting in the bed looking at her.  
\- You're not angry?  
\- Why would I, it's your son.   
FP smiled at her.   
\- I love you,   
He saw her look up from where she was playing with the covers. She looked him deep in the eyes. Did he say it too soon? Wasn't she ready?  
Alice's heart beat fast. He really said it. She couldn't believe it.   
It felt like an eternity but was just a few second before Alice spoke.  
\- I love you too.   
He could help but smile widely at the words. He came close to her and kissed her deeply.   
\- I need to dress, he said and she nodded.  
He went up and put on a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, and a flannel shirt.  
He then picked up the phone and called Fred who said that they would meet at the Andrew's home. Fp then looked at Alice who was wearing his serpent jacket. He really didn't want to tack it as it looked really good on her. He walked around the bed to her side.   
\- Here she said and took the jacked off and handed it over to him. She smirked when she saw him look at her exposed body. She was wearing nothing.   
\- Go we can make up for the time later. He nodded and bent down to kiss her. She meets him half was and the kiss lasted a few seconds.   
FP drew back and walked to the door.  
\- I will leave soon, just take on some clothes.  
\- Take your time, you have a key.  
\- okay  
He was about to leave when he turned and looked at her.  
\- I love you.  
\- I love you too.  
At that Fp left and Alice was left alone. His words still echoing in her head. He loves her. She loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my take on the deleted falice scene. Imagen if we saw this scene. So many people would have died. The cause of death Falice. A good way to go down. I know I'm a little late but I hope you liked it.


	10. Do you love her Fp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the promo from episodes 15 and this is my take on it.

Alice was on her way to Fp's birthday party. She was meant to be there earlier but a few things with the farm came up. She parked the car and got out. 

She walked into pops where there stood two girls in the way to the speakeasy. They looked her over before making way for her. 

She walked down the stairs. She was met by buzzing and quite a few people. She spotted Fp in a booth and her smile grew. She couldn't really go to him as his son and her daughter was seated beside him. As she stood at the bottom of the stairs the light went out and everyone got silent. She saw light coming from a corner she couldn't see and heard singing. She knew that voice. The voice grew louder and soon Gladys came into view. Alice smile disappeared at the sight of the woman. She saw Gladys come closer to Fp and the rest of the group jumped into the singing. Old friends and serpents were all there. She could see Jughead and a girl she assumed was Jellybean smiling big. Gladys placed the cake in front of Fp.   
He blew out the candles and the crowd erupted in applause.   
\- Happy birthday Fp, Gladys said and bent down and kissed him.   
\- Thanks, Gladys, Fp gave a weak smile.   
Alice watched from where she was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water over her when she saw them. Tears were threatening to spill down. She watched as Gladys sat down close to Fp. They were so near, too near. Neither then or the kids had noticed her. She turned around and rushed up for the stairs. Unknowingly that Gladys had actually seen her and then decided to give her husband a kiss. Gladys looked towards the stairs as Alice rushed up and smiled and turned to her husband.

Alice rushed out and bumped into the girls on her way out but didn't care. She walked into her car and let her tears fall down. Gladys was back and he had chosen her. Both Alice and Fp hadn't seen each other for a while as both had been really busy. Alice with the farm and Fp with his new job and the serpents. And apparently, his wife that he had failed to mention was back in town. She had yet again been rejected by the man she loved. What had she done wrong this time? She sat there alone in her car for a time calming down before driving away. 

It was the day after his birthday party. It had been a surprise party. He had known about Gladys shady business and were trying to come close to her. What he hadn't expected was that she would have kissed him like that out in public. And he knew now, he did not like the kiss. Or like being around Gladys really, not like how he wanted to be around a certain blond who wouldn't answer his calls. 

He was sitting doing his paperwork when the door to his office opened. He stood up and locked eyes with blue sad eyes.   
\- Alice  
\- Why didn't you tell me?  
\- Tell you what?   
\- That your wife is back in town.   
He stared at her.  
\- I'm sorry   
\- I saw you and her at the party.  
The kiss. She saw the kiss. He decided then what to do, even if it would hurt both him and her. He couldn't have her roped into the illegal affairs Gladys was doing.   
\- Do you love her Fp? Her voice was so small and full of sadness. He could see and hear the pain in her voice.   
He looked down and didn't answer the question.  
\- You do, don't you?  
He looked up at her.  
\- I d.. It's complicated Alice.  
\- Why?   
His heart broke at her voice. He walked around the desk and stood in front of her.  
\- I thought we had something good.  
\- We did   
\- Then what has changed  
He could see the tears in her eyes as she cupped his cheeks with her hands.   
\- She is the mother of my children Alice, what do you expect me to do.   
Her eyes got even sadder and she took a step back. He immediately lost the warmth of her touch.   
\- What about me?  
\- What do you mean?  
He wasn't sure what she was referring to.  
\- I'm also the mother of your child, she said her voice breaking.  
He had messed up. He mentally slapped himself.  
\- I didn't mean like that.  
\- No, it's okay, you never knew him or held him, and I kept it a secret, I'm sorry.  
\- No Alice  
Fp put his hands on her shoulder and held her tight   
\- Please I didn't   
\- leave it be  
She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and took another step back.  
They stood there for a while just looking at each other.  
\- Answer my question, do you love her?   
\- I said it's complicated.  
\- It can't be so complicated, you love her or not.  
\- Alice  
\- It's either her or me, she pinned him down with her gaze.   
She turned around and walked towards the door. Her hand was on the door handle when she heard him speak.  
\- What about you?  
She turned around and faced him.  
\- What about me.  
\- You have changed so much, your clothes, your style, your personality.  
\- What?  
\- The farm has changed you.  
Alice rolled her eyes.  
\- Don't be like Betty.  
\- Betty is a smart girl.  
\- They have helped me.  
\- Have they?  
\- Yes   
\- And what, I couldn't do that?  
She didn't answer him.  
\- You to me to choose, now I'm making you choose.  
\- Choose what?  
\- Me or the farm?  
\- You're not serious?  
\- I am, me or the farm, me or Edgar?  
\- You can't make me choose! She snapped   
\- But I just did.  
She looked at him, her face shocked.  
Fp walked to his desk and sat down.  
\- When you have an answer you can hear my answer to your question, I already have an answer, tell me your answer and I will give you the truth.  
He meant it. He would tell her about Gladys, he would tell her his love for her. But he needed to know what she felt, who she would choose.   
He didn't know about her near death or how really deep and stuck she was in the farm.  
He looked up at her. Looked straight into her eyes. Alice was the one to break contact. She turned around and was out the door. Fp let out a sight and put his head in his hands. That woman would kill him someday. But he couldn't forget the pain and sadness in her eyes and wondered if what he did was the right choice.


	11. Do you love her Fp? Part 2

Fp turned around Gladys so her back was facing him. He then cuffed her and pushed her to move. But she didn't walk but turned around to face Fp.  
\- You can't do this! She snapped.  
\- Oh, I can do this very much.  
Fp looked over at Jughead who was stantightly the door and looking at the scene. Fp sent him an apologizing gaze. He didn't want Jughead to see him arresting his mother.  
\- It's fine dad, I knew almost from the start.  
But Fp could see that Jughead wasn't fine. He was his son. Fp could see Jughead fighting to hold in the tears.  
He then looked at Gladys.  
\- Remember that you destroyed this family.  
\- I destroyed it? Gladys asked.  
\- It wasn't I who was a drunk! She cried.  
\- No, you don't get to use that excuse, you left when we needed you the most. And then it turns out you were doing drugs all this time!  
\- I did it for this family!  
\- So you taking over this town is for our family? I'm sure it is.  
Gladys tried to hide the shock in her face.  
\- Yes, we know.  
\- How?  
\- JB told us, after Jughead talking to her.  
Gladys turned her head and looked at Jughead.  
\- The fact that you used our daughter for your gain makes me disgusted. You manipulated her! She is eleven!  
Gladys didn't say anything.  
\- I raised her, she finally said.  
\- No, you lied to her and manipulated her. I have done my mistakes, I can admit that but no way did I ever do anything deliberately to hurt my children.  
\- Do you think you did well with two of them?  
Fp looked down at her.  
\- Oh yeah, I know about you and Cooper oh sorry Smith's love baby.  
\- Don't you dare talk about him.  
\- Oh, he is dead isn't he, where were you Fp?  
\- Gladys, he warned  
\- That bitch kept him a secret.  
Fp had enough of her talk. He griped a stronghold of Gladys' arm.  
\- You don't talk about either of them, do you understand?  
\- Dad, Jughead snapped him out of it.  
The son who was alive.  
Fp released his hold of Gladys' arm but stared her down. He could see the satisfaction in her face knowing she hit a nerve.

He made her turn around again and started to walk. He pushed Gladys as she struggled to get released. He walked towards the door and Jughead opened it. The three of them walked out to Fp's sheriff car. Jughead again opened the door and Fp pushed Gladys into the car. He closed the door and turned to Jughead. He saw him looking at where his mother sat.  
\- Jug?  
\- Yeah?  
\- Are you good?  
\- Yeah, I'm good.  
Fp wasn't convinced.  
\- It's okay to not be okay.  
\- I really had hoped she was here for us, but she wasn't.  
Fp didn't say anything but pulled his son in for a hug. Jughead wrapped his arms around Fp after a few seconds. They embraced each other for a while before Fp pulled back. He saw Jughead wiping his eyes.  
\- I'm going to take her to the station.  
\- I'm coming with you.  
\- You don't have to.  
\- I want to  
\- I don't want you to see more than you already have.  
\- No, I need to come.  
\- Okay then, lets go.  
Fp walked to the driver's seat while Jughead went to the passenger seat. Fp started the car and they drove to the station. Gladys was making comments in the back and Fp could see Jughead flinch as she talked. They arrived at the station and got out. They walked Gladys into the station and went into a cell. Fp locked her in there and turned around. He looked at Jughead before putting his arm around him and walked out of the room.  
\- We have evidence to put her behind bars for the rest of her life.  
\- Good, she can't destroy more lives now, Jughead said.  
Fp looked at Jughead and put his hands on his shoulders.  
\- You know you will always have me?  
Jughead looked up from where he was looking at the floor.  
\- Yeah, I know dad, thanks.  
Fp pulled Jughead in for another hug. 

Betty ran through the sheriff door. She saw the Jones hugging and ran up to them. Jughead pulled out of the hug and turned to look at his girlfriend. He saw that she was out of breath. Her hair was messy and she had tears in her eyes.  
\- Betty? Jughead asked concerned.  
\- I went home to you but you weren't there so I ran here, she rambled.  
\- We put Gladys behind bars, Fp said for Jughead.  
\- That's good  
Jughead could see she wasn't okay.  
\- Betty what's going on, he said and put his hands on her shoulder.  
\- I don't know but something is going on at the farm.  
This caught Fp's attention.  
\- What? Jughead asked.  
\- I don't know Jug but I think it's serious.  
\- Betty, what happened exactly? Fp askes.  
Betty turned her gaze to him.  
\- I was at Pop's when I heard Kevin talking with Evelyn. She said that some sort of ritual and sacrifice would happen in the farm tonight.  
\- What sacrifice? Fp asked.  
\- She didn't say, but she said it was dangerous but that only adults had to do it so Kevin wouldn't be worried.  
\- Betty calm down, Jughead said in a soft voice.  
\- What if something happens to her?  
\- Nothing will happen to her, not on my watch, Fp said.  
\- I thought about going but I can't do this alone, she turned to Jughead.  
\- You won't have to Betts.  
\- Let's go, Fp said. His voice firm but concerned.

He didn't wait for them to speak but walking up to the receptions desk.  
\- Emily, send two squads later when I send an address. Tell them to be prepared.  
\- Understood Sheriff.  
\- Let's go kids.

Jughead and Betty hurried after Fp. He walked up to one of the normal cars. They had the normal cars and sheriff cars. The normal cars were for missions when they didn't want anyone knowing who they were. Fp went to the driver's seat while the kids sat at the back. Betty told him the address and Fp started to drive. He drove the fastest he could without getting in trouble. 

Betty watched him from the back.  
\- Mr. Jones, can I ask you something?  
\- What is it?  
\- Did something happen between you and my mom?  
Fp glanced at her through the mirror.  
\- I know you know we dated in high school.  
\- We know, she said and looked at Jughead.  
\- But I mean now, in the present.  
Fp took a deep breath and released it. He looked at them again before looking at the road.  
\- Dad?  
Fp sighed before talking.  
\- Yes, we were together in secret.  
\- Seriously? Jughead asked.  
\- Yes  
\- But mom?  
\- We broke it off, or I broke it off when your mother arrived.  
\- You chose mom?  
\- I chose you, I didn't think I could be in Jellybean's life if I didn't. And I knew you wanted a family.  
\- I kinda realized about you and mom, I think both of us did but didn't want to say anything. Didn't want it to be real, Betty said.  
\- We never wanted to hurt you.  
\- Do you love her? Betty caught him off guard with the question.  
\- She asked me the same question.  
\- What did you answer?  
\- That it didn't matter then.  
\- What did you want to say?  
\- That I loved her.  
Betty went silent. Fp was worried about what she would say. 

Betty looked at Jughead and a silent agreement past between them.  
\- Then say it to her.  
\- What?  
\- She needs something stable in her life and I feel you could be that.  
\- I hurt her.  
\- But you love her.  
\- Look dad, we hurt each other but we also help each other, Jughead said and held Betty's hand.  
\- I think you could be a help for Alice.  
\- Yeah maybe.  
\- Maybe you could bring her back to me, to us, Betty said.  
\- I'm gonna try.  
\- Okay, Betty said. 

They sat in silence for the rest of the way. Betty's head was on Jughead's shoulder. Fp was thinking about their earlier conversation. They soon arrived at the farm. Fp parked and they went out of the car. It was dark and they could see some light. Fp sent a message to Emily that she would send the squads now. They quickly but fast walked towards the light. It was some sort of garden. A few houses was behind the garden. They hid behind a wooden fence. The farmies were all sitting in a ring. Edgar was in the middle talking. They were close enough to hear what he was saying.  
\- You all have come so far since the first day I meet you. You have put your past behind you and I'm proud over you all.  
He turned to look at all of them.  
\- You have all went through the tasks I have given you.  
He took a pause.  
\- You have played the game and you have finally met the king.  
Murmurs could be here.  
\- You're the king? It was Alice talking.  
\- Yes Alice and you have been a really great player.

The gargoyle king and Edgar was the same person. A million thoughts were going through their heads. 

\- But how? Alice asked.  
\- The farm was created a very long time ago. Some of our people went to sisters and came back with a story about a gargoyle king. We embrace that story and created the king. And the title has been passed through the time. It was my father before me, now it's me and the next is my daughter.  
Alice looked up at him. Edgar kneeled down to Alice.  
\- Is there a problem with that.  
\- You never told me.  
\- It wasn't meant to tell you and the king helped you. We needed to do everything we did to help you. Do you understand that?  
Alice was silent for a while.  
\- I understand.  
Edgar stood again.  
\- Then let's continue, we need to sacrifice to the king. And I ask for blood.  
Edgar lifted his hand and he was holding a knife.  
\- You know what to do.

Fp looked at Jughead and Betty and saw their terrified faces. He nodded and stood up. He took out his gun. Just as the farmies were about to slice their arms Fp shouted.  
\- Nobody moves!  
\- Fp! Alice cried.  
She then saw Jughead and Betty.  
\- Jughead, Betty?  
\- Mom, Betty ran to Alice and took the knife out of her hand and threw it away.  
\- No mom, Betty said with tears in her eyes. She hugged Alice tight.

\- Continue, Edgar screamed at the farmies.  
Fp knew these people were brainwashed so he needed to think smart. He came up with an idea.  
\- You continue and your king is dead! He shouted. Fp had his gun raised on Edgar. Fp heard sirens. Help was here. Just a few minutes later policemen were all here.  
\- Be careful with them.  
His gun was still aimed at Edgar. He saw Tom come towards him.  
\- Tom?  
\- I thought you could use some help, Emily thought I could help.  
\- Thank you.  
Tom went behind Edgar and cuffed him. He pushed him and they walked to the cars. 

Fp turned and saw Betty and Alice. Jughead was standing a bit from them to give them some space. Fp walked up to Betty and Alice and kneeled down in front of Alice on the grass.  
\- Alice  
Alice looked at Fp.  
Betty looked at them and stood up. She went to Jughead's side and he wrapped his arms around her.

\- Fp, what did you do?  
\- Al, You need to look around, he never wanted to help you.  
\- He said he wanted to.  
Fp shook his head. How did his tough girl become so different?  
\- He was the reason we all broke up in high school, he is the reason for all this death.  
He put a hand on Alice's cheek.  
\- I arrested Gladys today, she was dealing with drugs, that's what I couldn't say to you that day.  
\- I asked you to chose between the farm and me but I will say my answer now.  
He looked into her blue eyes.  
\- You asked me if I loved Gladys and my answer is no.  
Alice looked into his eyes.  
\- Because I love you Alice, and I have loved you for these past 25 years, I never stopped.  
\- Is this true, a tear slid down her face.  
\- Yes, I love you so much. Please, I will help you to feel better, I will never leave again, never.  
\- You hurt me.  
\- I know and that was the biggest mistake I have done.  
Tears were flowing down both their faces.  
\- You told me about Charles and even then I loved you.  
\- You don't hate me?  
\- I could never hate you Alice.  
She closed her eyes.  
\- Please I need you Alice.  
\- I can't, she opened her eyes.  
\- Yes you can, please choose Betty.  
\- Betty, I have been so horrible to her.  
\- You did some mistakes but you couldn't think clearly. She forgives you. She loves you. You just need to come home. She needs you. I need you.  
They were silent for a while. Alice put her hand on his cheek.  
\- It has always been you Fp. I love you so much. I wanted the farm to help but I know and I think I have known for a while that they never wanted to help me. But you did want to help.  
She put her other hand around his neck. Fp put his other hand on her other cheek. He then gave her a passionate kiss. He drew back and put his forehead against hers.  
\- I promise you that I will help you. I will keep you safe. You won't hurt anymore.  
He gave her a tight hug and Alice felt safe in his arms. She finally felt safe again after such a long time.


End file.
